


A Sweet Idea

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, davey loves him anyway, jack cant bake, this isnt really shippy but just know that they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: Based on the prompt "Jack wants to surprise Davey with baking" given to me by @onstagesport on tumblr





	A Sweet Idea

**Author's Note:**

> While I haven't had a computer and been busy doing my show (which has now closed which is why i have time to post this), I've been writing short prompt fics on my phone at like 1am every night and this was the first one! I know my other fic (What Once Was and Might Have Been) has ended up being neglected a little bit but hopefully I'll get back around to it. Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this stupid little one shot <3

Davey walked into their apartment, greeted by the smell of smoke. Alarm bells were going off in his head as he rushed in, calling out for Jack.

 

“Jack! Jack!”

 

Jack poked his head out from the kitchen. He looked mildly disheveled– which wasn’t that unusual– and stared at David.

 

“Shit. You weren’t supposed to be home yet.”

 

Davey stared at him, mouth hanging open. “Is the apartment building on fire or what?” He was trying to see into the kitchen from where he stood. Jack stepped fully into the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Davey could now see he was covered in… flour? “What’s all that?”

 

Jack looked down at himself. This was worse than being covered in paint. “Uh…”

 

“What are you doing in there?” Davey pushed his way around Jack and into the kitchen.

 

The room was in much the same state as Jack himself. The counters were covered in flour and there were bowls and cookie sheets everywhere. Sitting on the stove was a tray of burnt cookies. Maybe he imagined it, but Davey almost thought he could still see smoke coming off of them.

 

“Uh… surprise?” Jack said from behind him. Davey turned to see he had a sheepish grin and was staring at the cookies. “I wanted to do something nice for you, but… Well, they didn’t turn out so good.”

 

Davey sighed. At least their home wasn't going to burn to the ground. “How in the world did you even burn them so bad?”

 

“Look, it ain’t my fault! Your mom just said to cook them until they was done!”

 

“You called my _mother!?_ ”

 

“What, you think I just know how to make cookies like she does?”

 

That made Davey smile. Jack had obviously gone through a lot of trouble for all of this. And going as far as to call Davey’s mom….

 

Forgetting the flour that was covering him, Davey pulled Jack into a hug. “Thank you, Jack. This… certainly was a surprise.”

 

Jack laughed. “Yeah… Sorry it wasn’t exactly what I had planned.” He pulled back to glare at the cookies again. “Pretty sure we’re not gonna be able to eat them.”

 

“That’s alright,” Davey assured him. “I can show you how my mom really makes them.”

 

“For sure?” Jack asked, staring at him like he thought Davey might be making fun of him.

 

Davey nodded with a smile. “For sure.”


End file.
